Vejiita vs Vegeta
by Hypernovae
Summary: In an alternate universe, where Vejiita is strongest, he is about to win galactic domination. But in his moment of glory, he suddenly appears in the timeline we all know and love. What will happen when Vejiita meets Vegeta? chap 4
1. The Arrival of Vejiita!

Meowy!!!!! It's another story from your friendly neighborhood fanfic writer, SCAV.

I haven't seen a fic like this yet; it seems like a pretty cool idea to me. 

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz.

****

Vejiita vs. Vegeta

Chapter 1

The Arrival of Vejiita!

Vejiita smirked. Everything was going as planned. Fersama was falling for his trap. He sat down on the cold, stone floor and folded his arms. His fiery, black hair rested against the wall. An entire chain of galaxies was about to be his. Fersama, the Empress, had underestimated his power. She had made the mistake of trusting him, thinking it didn't matter. After all, he was just a tail-less monkey, the last of his kind, wasn't he? 

Vejiita laughed. Fersama was supposed to be smart. Her race was famous for its shrewdness. Her elf-like race. The one he had destroyed. Fersama herself had followed him to this little planet; he had seen her ship off in the distance. She was coming to avenge her people. Failing to notice the planet's lack of mountains, however, Fersama made a deadly mistake. She wouldn't be able to activate the unique Quoji ability to harness great strength through mountain rock. She thought it unnecessary to check Vejiita's power reading on her computer. But he was a lot stronger now. A whole Super Saiyajin level stronger. 

Vejiita slowly rose from sitting and looked out the window. He could see Fersama's planet-trekker in the distance. Once she was there, barging into his hut, nothing could stop him from destroying her and taking the throne. 

Then it hit him.

It was just a pulsing in his head at first, but then it grew until his brain was dizzy and his stomach was sick. He curled up on the floor in pain. _What's--what's wrong with me?_ he thought, coughing. The pain subsided gradually, but something soon began to crush him into the ground. Vejiita tried to get up, but the force was too strong. It pinned him to the stone. 

He let the blackness take him.

~*~*~*~*~* 

Birds sang sweetly. The morning dew smelled fresh and cleansing. Feathery grass brushed up against his armor. Vejiita slowly rolled over onto his stomach, his cheek pressing into the soil. His eyes opened. Was he dead? 

Vejiita sat up, looking around. He was almost surrounded by lush, green trees with leaves like needles. But on his right, a narrow path led out to an open, grassy plain. If he were dead, he should be in Hell, after all the things he'd done. _But this doesn't look like Hell…_Vejiita blinked. Could it be that after he died, he had been transported back to his old home world?

No. The sky was different. Vejiita sighed, gazing up disappointedly at the morning clouds. Planet Vejiita's skies were an innocent shade of pink (too innocent, in fact, for the planet's inhabitants), and he was staring up at the color of baby blue. Vejiita growled and punched himself in the gut, to become a cursing Saiyajin doubled over on the ground. That Saiyajin was definitely alive. 

"It doesn't make sense!" Vejiita yelled out in Saiyago. He climbed onto his feet, annoyed. This…place…seemed familiar to him. As if he'd been here before, a long time ago. _Hmph. It's probably just a planet you purged_, Vejiita thought to himself. But the exact location was the least of his concern. It was the baffling mystery of how he'd arrived there that upset the Prince the most. His own confusion infuriated him. A moment earlier, he had been on Planet Geft, awaiting Empress Fersama. How could he suddenly find himself now on a land he wasn't even sure was a planet? 

Vejiita folded his arms and rose slowly into the air. His steely black armor gleamed in the morning sun. Damn. He didn't even have a scouter. _I'll have to find civilization without one, then._ The left side of Vejiita's mouth twitched. _If there is civilization…_

*~*~*~*~

Reviews, please! What do you think of it? I don't mind if you say something bad; some CC will be appreciated too.

I'll try to update soon, but I'm going to upload Part 2 to "The Black Phoenix" in a little while. 

Meowies! 


	2. The Arrival of Vegeta!

kk…I've never seen the end of dbz, so I'm not sure how correct the information will be in this chapter. ^_^ I'll try my best!

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz

Chapter 2

The Arrival of Vegeta!

Vejiita blinked. Was he reading correctly? 

He wasn't completely sure what this thick mass of papers said, as he couldn't read the strange scribbles. But one word stood out to him: Earth.

That was a planet he had destroyed long ago. A fellow Saiyajin, named Kakarotto, had been sent to the planet as a baby. He had grown up on Earth, and instead of annihilating the civilization there, as he was supposed to do, he had attempted to defend the people when Vejiita and Nappa had arrived. The Saiyajin had grown immensely strong and had even surpassed Vejiita's own strength, but the traitor had been crushed to death under the foot of Vejiita's Oozaru. 

And then the Prince had destroyed the pathetic planet.

Yet here he was, standing on the very soil he was sure he'd blown up. The creatures of this planet looked similar to Earth's as they gawked at his space-like armor. _Perhaps it isn't Earth_, Vejiita thought. There were plenty of worlds of people with similar physical features. Still, the annoying and puzzling idea that this was Earth stung Vejiita's brain.

Vejiita shrugged, and turned. He smirked. Well, if Earth hadn't been destroyed the first time, it wouldn't hurt to do it again, would it?

A blast shook the area. Goku looked up from the rice he had been scarfing down. He scraped the wooden bowl for any of the grain that had escaped his mouth, then set down his chopsticks. 

"Master, what's happening?" asked the dark-skinned boy next to him. Goku frowned. 

"I don't know, Ubuu," He faced the forest, where the blast had originated. "We should check it out."

Ubuu nodded, and stood up from the rock where he was sitting. 

"Maybe you should stay, just in case."

Ubuu folded his arms. "Master!"

Goku stared at him, "If it's nothing, it won't matter. But if it's someone dangerous, it would have to be very powerful to cause a force we can feel all the way here. I don't want you getting hurt."

Ubuu, slightly abashed, nodded and sat down again. Goku took off into the sky.

Vejiita looked up, away from the dying Earthlings. He had heard someone. Just a slight breeze, a whisper in his ear, but he had heard it. He rose into the air, blasting the remains of the city. Then he turned, calmly surveying the area.

"Who's there?" he called in Saiya-go, folding his arms.

"Vegeta."

Vejiita frowned. Why would anyone know his name? He whirled around.

"Vegeta. How could you?" 

Vejiita was used to hearing the last cry of terror, but never a voice dripping in disappointment. A man with thick black hair floated parallel to him. Vejiita blinked. What was happening?

"K-kakarotto?" This didn't make sense. He had seen Kakarotto's crushed body. The midget and the brat, the assholes who'd cut off Vejiita's tail, had been too late in saving the low-level. What was Kakarotto, in flesh and blood, doing right there in front of him?

"I thought you weren't like that anymore, Vegeta. What about Bulma? Trunks? And Bra?" Goku said. Vejiita growled. Why wasn't this…this Kakarotto impersonator speaking in a language he could understand?

"What the hell are you saying?" Vejiita spat in Unilingua, the tongue known throughout the universe. Goku's face twisted into a confused expression. 

"Vegeta, speak clearly…I can't understand you! Why did you destroy that city!?" Goku yelled.

"What?" Vejiita crouched in midair. This babble was getting on his nerves. Best to end it now. He smirked. "Die, bastard!" His impatience exploded into a huge dome, destroying everything for at least ten kilos. When the blast subsided, Kakarotto was nowhere to be seen. "Good," snorted Vejiita, satisfied. He flew away in the other direction.

"Master! Wake up! Please, wake up!" 

Goku groggily opened his eyelids. Ubuu was kneeling over him, shaking him. He blinked a few times, then got up. "Thanks, Ubuu," he mumbled, and looked around at the damage, "That bastard."

"Who was it?" Ubuu asked eagerly.

"Vegeta."

Ubuu's eyes grew. "Isn't that that man at the tournament? The one with the black hair that sticks up?"

Goku nodded, "I don't understand why he would have done this. He had been peaceful for many years," He thought for a moment, "He seemed…strange. He was speaking a different language, and his costume was weird too. I'd better check with Bulma." He raised two fingers to his forehead and placed his other hand on his student's shoulder. In a moment, they were both gone from the desolate battlegrounds, and standing in the kitchen of the Briefs' Mansion.

Bulma raised her face from her newspaper. "Goku? Ubuu?" (A/N: I'm not sure whether Bulma knew who Ubuu was, but let's just pretend she did.)

"Hi, Bulma. Have you seen Vegeta?"

"I think he's training," Trunks muttered, then went back to his pancakes, which he had been mercilessly devouring. Seven-year-old Bra shook her head, aqua locks flying.

"No. Daddy said he was going somewhere," she corrected.

"Did he say where?"

Bra shrugged, then beamed. "Maybe he's getting me a bunny!"

Goku shook his head. "No, I don't think so," he mumbled and motioned for Ubuu, "Come on! I think we should wait for him outside." 

"Is anything wrong!?" questioned Bulma, setting down the science section of the flimsy gray papers. She scooted out of her chair and followed Goku out the side door. 

"Hey! Wait for me!!" Bra yelled, scampering behind her mother.

Trunks finished his pancakes, drenching them with maple syrup one last time before he stood up, slowly sauntering outside.

"Why don't you just use your instant transmission to find him?" Bulma was asking Goku when Trunks arrived. She was obviously very upset by whatever Goku had just told her.

"I want to give him a chance to cool off."

"But what if he destroys another city?" Bulma's voice wavered. Goku paused. 

"Don't worry. I can feel his ki. If he tries anything, I'll stop him. He just caught me off guard before."

Bra looked up quizzically at her mother. "What happened to Daddy?" she sniffed. Her chin quivered. Bulma smiled faintly and knelt down. 

"Daddy's fine," She stroked Bra's smooth hair, "Don't worry."

Trunks folded his arms. "What's going on?"

Bulma sighed and stood up. "Goku said that your father went out and destroyed a city this morning. I-I don't know why he would have--have…" She looked away, "This'll all get smoothed out," Bulma stated in her voice of rational confidence, not admitting she was frightened."It's good to think optimistically."

Trunks nodded absentmindedly. 

"Bulma, his ki is nearing us," Goku announced. Bulma gazed at the sky, squinting in the noon sun. It wasn't long before a speck in the distance grazed the horizon. Bulma held her breath. 

As Vegeta landed, his classic scowl fixed itself on his face. "What's Kakarotto doing here?" he growled. Instead of an answer, his daughter skipped up to him before anyone could stop her. 

"DADDY!!" Bra exclaimed, rushing up to hug her father. She leaped into his arms, squeezing his neck, giggling. Vegeta protectively held her close and eyed the other four.

Bulma shifted her weight uncomfortably. Was this really the man Goku was talking about?

~*~*~*~*~*~*

ooo…cliffy…sort of. 

Can Veggie convince them that he is not the Vegeta Goku saw? Will they ever trust the Saiyajin Prince again!?

…Find out next time on Vejiita vs. Vegeta!!!!!!!!!

-__-

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! OR I'LL BLAST YOU INTO A BLIVION!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--

*falls off stage*

ow. 

Vegeta: You do know that you spelled oblivion wrong, right?

SCAV: Hmph. *brushes herself off* 


	3. Vegeta meets Vejiita

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz

Chapter 3

Vegeta Meets Vejiita!

"Well?" Vegeta repeated, "Why is Kakarotto here?"

"You know very well why I'm here, Vegeta."

Vegeta frowned. He carefully set Bra down, but she still clung to his hand. Bulma walked slowly toward them.

"Vegeta, why? I thought…I thought you had changed…"

Vegeta growled. What were they talking about? His mate's sad, blue eyes scanned him. 

"What?" he questioned. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Mom," he said, "Dad just had to release his anger, right Dad?" He smirked and looked at his father.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vegeta stated.

"Stop playing dumb," Goku demanded, "You know what you did."

Vegeta gazed at his long-time rival, his eyes sparked with curiosity. Bulma backed off slightly. 

"Goku, are you sure it was Vegeta?" she asked. Her husband was not one to deny. 

"I demand to know what you are talking about!!" Vegeta fumed. Bra hugged his leg.

"Daddy…" 

Vegeta softened, glancing down at his daughter. He spoke quietly after a few moments of silence. "Fine. If you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I'll just leave." He swiftly, but gently, pulled Bra off of him, shooting into the sky.

"VEGETA!!" Bulma yelled at his shadow.

"It's okay, Bulma. Let him go. I'm not sure what's happened, but--" Goku's eyes widened. "Wait a minute…"

"What?" Ubuu questioned.

"I-I…Trunks, feel for your father's ki."

Trunks nodded, then concentrated. Soon enough, his face held the same expression as the older Saiyajin's. Bra ran over to her mother, and clutched Bulma's blue jeans. 

"But…" Trunks began, "why are there two kis?"

"Two?" Bulma blinked, "Two Vegetas?"

Vegeta raced ahead angrily. What was with them? He hadn't been doing anything destructive that morning, not counting the several trees he had knocked down. Perhaps they were referring to the warehouse he had blown up a few days ago? Vegeta scowled. The Woman was still making him sleep on the couch because of that. But their faces were too grim for that to be the case.

Suddenly, another man whizzed past him. Vegeta halted. Was his speed distorting his vision? He could have sworn that man had exactly his facial features, right up to the tip of his hair.

Vejiita floated in mid air, arms crossed. Was this someone's idea of a joke? He whirled around, annoyed. At the same moment, his impersonator turned. Mirror images. But…Vejiita snorted. This impersonator wasn't doing a very good job. He was wearing stupid Earthling clothing. 

"Bastard," both Vegetas muttered. They glared at each other, "Hey…stop copying me!" Vegeta growled. Vejiita growled.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled. He flew closer, teeth gritted, "Shut up or I'll blast your…copycat…face in!"

Vejiita blinked. This was too weird. That was exactly what he would have said. "Who are you?" he questioned icily.

"Vegeta."

"I'm Vejiita!"

"You're a shape-shifter. Don't expect me to be inexperienced with shape-shifters!" Vegeta cracked his knuckles.

"I'm not a shape-shifter! You are!"

"Am not, bastard!"

"Are too, idiot!"

Both Vegetas snarled and grabbed hold of each other's necks.

"Hmph!" Vejiita began, "If you were really me, you would know how I tricked Fersama!"

"W-what?" Vegeta choked out. He was losing the battle of strength, "What the h-hell are you talking about? If you were really me, y-you would know how I became Super Saiyajin."

Vejiita let go of Vegeta, who coughed slightly and clenched his teeth. Vejiita smirked, "Yes. I do know. I turned Super Saiyajin in the fight against Frieza!"

"What!?" Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. Was this copycat trying to humiliate him? He wished he had turned Super Saiyajin that way, but he hadn't. "No! I turned Super Saiyajin before the fight with Cell, on a distant planet!!"

"Who's Cell?"

Vegeta's rage released a rain of ki blasts onto the water below. Luckily, there were no boats in sight. When his anger had cooled to only a few popping veins, he spoke, fuming, "Perhaps we should settle this in a fight!!"

Vejiita nodded. Finally, he would be rid of this insolent shape-shifter. The Vegetas soared down to a small island, without having to confer with each other first. They sunk into identical fighting stances. For a few seconds, they both moved at lightning speed, their attacks and blocks the same. Even their ki blasts weren't different; except Vejiita's were slightly bigger.

Vegeta rested next to a tree when the fighting stopped for a moment. He didn't have any cuts or bruises yet, but neither did his opponent. It didn't make sense. Their fighting technique was the same. Maybe they were the same person.

Vejiita huffed. He would need to turn Super Saiyajin. He smirked. The shape-shifter wouldn't be able to turn Super; after all, it was a different species, wasn't it? A little voice that echoed from the back of Vejiita's brain answered, _NO, it's not. You are of the same blood. Vejiita hit his forehead, __Shut up in there! But…perhaps they did have the same blood. Did he have an unknown twin? _

"Who was your father?" Vejiita asked calmly.

"The King of the Saiyajin," Vegeta muttered plainly. Vejiita rolled his eyes. 

"Where did you grow up?" 

"On Frieza's planet."

"That's impossible! I would have seen you there, and I didn't!" Vejiita paused, "But how did you know I grew up there?"

"Hmph. You're just stalling because you're afraid of dying, imposter." 

Vejiita grunted with dissatisfaction. "I think you're stalling. I can go Super Saiyajin," he added, "If you know what that is."

"Of course I know what that is!" Vegeta shot back. He proceeded to power up, a bright yellow aurora billowing around him. 

"WHAT!?" 

Vegeta smirked. "See, I told you. It's not good being over-confident, is it?"

Vejiita, recovering from his moment's shock, sneered, "Yes. You're absolutely right." Suddenly, his hair was gold and his eyes turquoise. 

But not for long.

With great effort, screaming included, Vejiita forced his spiky hair to grow. The ground cracked and crumbled and the ocean waters trembled. A blinding white light stretched across the horizon. The people of a nearby town stopped their everyday work to stare at the fireworks of electricity dancing in the distance. 

"He's powering up!" 

Bulma gazed, confused, at Goku, whose fists were clenched harshly. "Which one?"

"The one that blew up the city."

Bulma blinked a few times, then glared at the Saiyajin. "Well? Aren't you going to go over there? You said that our Vegeta was with him. I don't want them to kill each other!" Bulma had gotten her mother to take Bra shopping.

"Mom, I'll go," Trunks muttered as he began to rise in the air. 

"No, Trunks," Goku began, "I think Vegeta is fine without us."

"I don't care! See you later, Mom!!" 

"TRUNKS!!" Bulma shouted, then sighed, "Like father, like son."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I seem to be ending my chappies a lot with Bulma. 

ooo! For some reason the episode, "Feeding Frenzy" that aired a few days ago on Cartoon Network really got to me!! I just feel so sorry for everyone, y'know? Even tho I know what's going to happen..

Meowies!


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz

Sorry for the wait! I got rabies and died, so it took a long time for me to convince King Yemma to let me visit the living world to update. *adjusts her halo*

Chapter 4

The Truth Comes Out

Vegeta gaped at the Saiyajin before him. "You're…you're--"

"Super Saiyajin 3," Vejiita interrupted with a smirk. Vegeta growled and clenched his fists. Vejiita's eyes were dark blue, and his spiky hair traveled down to the back of his knees.

Vejiita cracked his knuckles and slowly walked toward his other self. "If you were really me, wouldn't you turn Super Saiyajin 3 as well?" 

Vegeta snorted and said nothing. Vejiita continued, "So, what was your purpose in imitating me? To earn respect? And what is this planet called, anyway? Because I destroyed Planet Earth a long time ago."

"No one has destroyed Earth, not yet, anyway," Vegeta said, almost disappointedly, "unless you're from some alternate universe."

At that statement, both Vegetas blinked. The air was silent, disturbed only by the faint sound of someone flying near them. They didn't even notice the young man with purple hair as he landed next to them. 

"Dad, what's going on?" Trunks asked, cautiously looking at the other Saiyajin look-a-like. 

Vegeta jerked out of his staring contest. "Trunks?"

Vejiita frowned. The young man had spoken in a language that was obviously native to this planet. Yet somehow, it seemed familiar. 

Trunks walked up to Vejiita. "Who are you? You have Dad's ki signature…"

Then Vejiita remembered it. This was the language that the Earthlings who had been defeated so easily by Nappa had used amongst themselves. So did that mean he truly was on Earth? Did that mean he was in another universe, as the other Vegeta had said? 

"I asked you who you were."

"Trunks, he doesn't understand English," Vegeta explained, rolling his eyes.

Vejiita blinked. Who was this man with the weird hair color? "Who are you?" he asked in Unilingua.

Trunks hesitated. "Trunks," he answered finally, cautiously.

"Well, Trunks, I am Vejiita," Vejiita smirked. 

Trunks slowly looked at the father he was more familiar with. "Dad…?"

Vegeta ignored him, and instead sneered at Vejiita. "So," he began, "if you are really me, then speak Saiya-go." The last few words were spoken in the Saiyajin tongue.

Vejiita's eyes widened. "Where did you learn that language!?" came the Saiya-go retort.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "But…how could you…?" He snorted, "You must have picked it up from somewhere else." 

"Then the same goes for you."

Vegeta's eyes tensed. "Well," he whispered, as if Trunks had any idea of what they were saying, "If you are really me, then when did Mother give me those little desserts that she didn't want Father to know about?"

Vejiita narrowed his eyes, "You don't really know. Tell me first."

"No! You."

"You!"

"No, you first!"

"No!"

Vegeta growled.

Vejiita growled. "Let's say it at the same time."

"That won't work. Trunks, do you have a piece of paper?" Vegeta looked at his son, who stood watching this scene in disbelief. The last sentence was in English.

"Why would I have a piece of paper? What are you talking about?"

"None of you business, Trunks," Vegeta muttered. He picked up two stones from the grass, then walked over to the Super Saiyajin 3 Vejiita.

"Here," He handed Vejiita the rocks, "Write the answer on one side, and I'll write it on the other."

Untrusting, Vejiita turned his back slightly, not all of the way, and scribbled onto the larger, gray rock with the other. He gave it back to Vegeta, careful not to show the answer. He watched as Vegeta wrote on the stone like a hawk gazing at prey. 

When he was done, Vegeta turned the rock over to Vejiita's side. 

His face paled. "How…how…?"

"Give me that!" Vejiita snatched the rock away. 

His face paled. "What the…?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

SCAV IS EVIL!!!!!!!

I promise to have the next chappie out soon to make up for this really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really short chapter.  


Heehee! So, Veggie, you're afraid of worms are you?

Vegeta: *looks away, pouting* hmph. AM NOT!! 


End file.
